Ice skating is one of the most popular winter sports in the world. Its popularity is attested to by the commercial success of indoor rinks that extend the skating season through the summer. In countries throughout the world, from the first real freeze until the ice becomes dangerously thin, lakes and ponds are filled with children and adults enjoying the sport. The fact that skating is good exercise, is low in cost, and is a pleasant, sociable activity, have all contributed to its popularity. The sport is, however, deeply burdened with the everpresent specter of death. Every year, large numbers of people, especially young children, fall through the thin ice on ponds and drown before they can be rescued. This danger results not only because constant supervision of natural bodies of water is impossible, but also because good ice requires a dangerous depth in order that vegetation doesn't come through the surface.
In order to eliminate this danger causing condition, numerous ideas for shallow back-yard skating rinks have developed. The most obvious possibility is a permanent installation similar to a swimming pool. Such a construction is expensive and takes up yard space all year long. Several patents for portable wading pools and skating rinks have appeared. The standard children's wading pool design as shown in the patents of Alvarez (U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,440) and of Nail (U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,207) have the disadvantage that its inflated walls have a life expectancy of one skate puncture. Also concept of pre-formed floor and wall structure which is necessary in such a container does not allow change in size and shape for maximum utilization of yard space. Similar observations apply to the design of Hasselquist (U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,096) in which the walls are held up by water pressure. Patents which are specifically directed toward portable skating rinks include Owen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,362). Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,896), and Skolout (U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,596). These inventions all involve various rigid wall structures which support a flexible liner. The problem with these ideas is that a wall structure which is large enough to form a good sized rink and strong enough to support the ice, is expensive and too bulky to sell from a store shelf. Additionally, the wall itself requires considerable time and effort to construct.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a skating rink in which dangerous conditions such as deep water, and sharp projections have been eliminated.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a skating rink which is suitable for use in home yards.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a skating rink which is easy and quick to assemble.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a skating rink which is inexpensive to produce and can be formed into a small, compact package.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a skating rink which is rugged and suited for demanding use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.